


Drive

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Police, Pre-Relationship, Running From The Cops, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Unintentionally, bucky isn’t a criminal, meet-funny, prompt, steve is a getaway driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on Tumblr of basically the general plot of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Steve’s day isn’t exactly going well. First, he couldn’t find his other shoe this morning then spilled coffee on his shirt. Then he couldn’t remember where he left the keys to his car but finally found him just as he was going to give up and walk. He figures maybe he should’ve just walked anyway once he realizes his car has a flat, a sentiment he revisits an hour later.

He’s sitting in his car just outside his dry cleaners after having dropped off his suit he wore to his gallery opening the previous weekend, jotting down an idea for a flier he’d been commissioned for when his passenger side door is yanked open.

His heart leaps into his throat when a man hops in, slamming the door and shouting, “Drive!”

Now Steve isn’t stupid. He does what he’s told, peeling away from the curb fast enough he won’t risk angering the hijacker. The guy doesn’t say anything else, turned away from Steve’s line of view as he frantically checks out the back window to make sure they aren’t being followed.

“Oh my God. I’m going to die. This is how I die. Sure Steve, survive a million different illnesses as a kid just to die because you park too close to a corner for some criminal to jack,” Steve mutters to himself almost hysterically. He doesn’t even realize he’s saying it very loudly until the guy speaks.

“I’m not a criminal,” he says.

“Oh, you’re just being chased by the cops for fun, right?” Steve quips.

“Well technically you’re driving my getaway car,” the man says and Steve can hear the smirk in his voice even though he’s turned around watching behind them.

“I didn’t want to get shot!” Steve exclaims.

The guy abruptly turns back around to face him and Steve suddenly gets a full view of his face. Holy fucking shit. He has to remind himself to look back at the road so they don’t wreck but damn. Criminal guy is hot as fuck with piercing blue eyes that could probably get him whatever he wanted already, so that possibly rules out thievery.

“I wasn’t going to shoot you,” he says “I don’t have a gun, nor did I act as if I did.”

“Oh my God,” Steve whines, “I’m going to jail for driving a getaway car. I wasn’t even taken hostage. I thought you were taking me hostage!”

“I suppose I could if you’d like but I don’t think it’ll matter now. I don’t think any of them caught up to me,” he says with an almost proud grin.

“Okay, well should I be worried that there is a criminal in my car?” Steve asks, eyes narrowing as he looks over at his passenger, “Should I drop you somewhere?”

“I suppose a ride home wouldn’t hurt. I’ll even reimburse you for the gas,” he replies, “and I’m not a criminal.” He repeats.

“Why should I believe you? You were running from the cops!” Steve exclaims, “I don’t even know your name, really why would I believe you?”

“Well, I didn’t shoot you so that should at least be a good mark on my record,” the guy laughs, “and I’m not a criminal. I bumped into a guy – like seriously only bumped into him but he was convinced that I did it on purpose to pick pocket him. I don’t even know how to actually do that! But he yelled at me and tried to stop me from leaving which ended up him shoving me so I punched him.”

“And that ended up you being chased by cops? That doesn’t sound bad enough for that,” Steve says, torn between believing the guy or not. Probably isn’t his best idea to call a possible criminal out on a possible lie while in his car but he’s been called reckless before so.

“It is when the guy turns out to be a cop,” he murmurs dryly, “he insisted that I assaulted a police officer. Well, he assaulted me first and I didn’t do anything wrong so he’s an asshole. Oh, I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“I’m Steve,” he replies, nodding to him, “You’ve certainly given me a lovely story to tell.”

Bucky laughs, a contagious sound, “Have fun telling it. But hey, thank you. That guy wasn’t right on my heels but he was following me and I panicked. I’d lose my job if I went to jail for something so stupid. I should have thought it through better. Hell, you could’ve shot me.”

“You do realized that running from the cops is an even worse offense had you been caught?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, I said I panicked,” Bucky insists, reaching over and playfully nudging Steve’s arm, “Well, since I’m not going to be the cause of your demise, how about I buy you a milkshake?”

“A milkshake? Seriously?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, I’m in the mood for ice cream,” Bucky replies, not the least bit concerned for what just happened it appears.

And yeah, Steve can’t help it this time. He dissolves into laughter, resting his head forward onto the steering wheel as his body shakes.

“What?” Bucky asks, his eyes shining with mirth though his face is completely confused. 

A horn honks behind them and Steve realizes they’ve been sitting at the traffic light far past it turning back to green. He immediately takes his foot off the break and drives forward on the street, still chuckling, “Well first off. I spilled coffee on myself and had a horrible morning, then I think my car gets hijacked but it’s only some guy who claims he didn’t do anything wrong but was running from the police anyway. Now he just says he wants ice cream. All nonchalant like we’ve been friends forever.”

“You’re cute,” Bucky says suddenly, grinning from ear to ear.

Steve blinks over at Bucky, taking a deep breath with a disbelieving shake of his head, “I’ve lost it.”


End file.
